


The Exodus Files

by artificial



Series: The Exodus Files [2]
Category: EXO (Band), Kris Wu (Musician), Luhan (Musician), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lucky One (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Pathcode Teasers, EXO - Freeform, Gen, Hold onto your hats y'all this is gonna get confusing, MAMA Powers, Mentions of kristaohan, OT12 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificial/pseuds/artificial
Summary: Where the world meets the dark side of Exodus experiments.





	The Exodus Files

When I first started this experiment, I had the intention of making a change in human history—most importantly, my history. I had a vision to change the course in which we were heading, an ambition that was dangerous and I was willing enough to play a game of trial and error. One hundred people were involved, actually one hundred  _and one_ —however, there is one mistake I made during the experiment and it was not keeping samples of the deceased. Out of all the recruits 88% died throughout the experiment, most of them euthanized. The serum was too much for their body to handle.

Poor, poor souls.

Initially, twelve subjects remained but even if they were the remainder, skepticism swept through my colleagues. They demanded I clone those whom remained and I did, anything to stop their mumbling, their arrogant glares, and the arguments—my gods, the arguments. The cells were on standby and the experiment continued. As time went by, I realized how big of a threat my dream was. I never said anything, because of my ego and my stupid ambition to remain known in history I kept my mouth shut.

The first threat was subject 2A0S, he somehow managed to override the simulations and escaped multiple times from the laboratory. Along the way, subject 345N and subject 338O overrode simulations and escaped with subject 2A0S, taking all DNA samples and destroying them. Terror spread throughout my colleagues, they wanted to leave and I couldn’t let them, so I promised better control over the subjects but even then, they all left, afraid of the consequences. I was on my own. With unfinished work in my hands, I stood in my own laboratory. I was determined to finish this experiment alone, but first I had to rid of the defects which I labeled Lykos.

I dispatched one of the Kardinálios, the successes, to go after Lykos; he was unaware of course. Under mind control, he followed every instruction I gave him. Slowly but surely, he ended the Lykos. However, there is one issue: I miscalculated, again. It seems like I’m always miscalculating, overestimating my skills and the power of my experiments.

I am now being hunted. That Kardinálio has turned Lykos and he’s coming, but I can’t go down just yet, I have one more thing to reveal. (If you’re reading this Lykos, your lives before the experiment is stored here). I can feel my heart’s erratic beating and I can’t stop shaking, but I won’t go until I’m finished…


End file.
